What It Means To Love
by MsMiniVan21
Summary: Bulma and Chichi are off to college. While Bulma is ready for the boys, Chichi is ready for reuniting with Goku, who has enlisted in the Marines. Bulma has trouble with love. Things change when she meets one of her roommates. Thinking that she has found love, Vegeta comes along. They meet when Chi and Goku reunite. Will this Marine change everything that Bulma thought she knew?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will be completely AU. All the DBZ characters will be human, Chichi will have a slightly different personality. Please fave and follow, and please make sure to leave a review. Thanks. And I know that this is yet another story, but inspiration hit me out of the blue! I wanted to make this a story that will make you want to strangle me. Not because I ain't pairing the right person with their significant other, but because of all the drama and time it will tak for it to happen! So please bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own DBZ or anything else that happens to pop up in here. They belong with their respectful owners/creators.**

* * *

"So, Bulma!" Chichi yelled ecstatically, jumping up and down. "How do you think that we will like our other two room mates?" Her jet black hair, usually up in a bun, was hanging down her back, swinging with her jolting movements.

Bulma cringed a little. "Chi, keep your voice down a little." She couldn't help but soon join in the bouncing. Her blue hair was in a long french braid. "I don't know, but I hope that they are cute!" This was the first year that they were going to college, and they got a four person dorm room that would have to male inhabitants in it.

"Girls!" Mrs. Briefs shouted from the bottom of the steps. Bulma's mother talked in a Jersey voice, so the 'girls' sounded like 'goyls'.

The two paused in there excitement, Chichi taking the time to answer, "Yes?"

"Are you almost ready to go?" The bluenette rolled her eyes. Her mom could be sickeningly nice, and that got on her nerves.

"Yes, mom, almost. We'll be down in a few!" Bulma called, her voice crisp. Turning back to her friend, she smiled again. "I hope they are!"

Chichi's smile turned shy. "For you, maybe. For me though, I don't care." Her hands were clasped tightly to each other.

Putting a hand on her raven haired friends shoulder, Bulma toned down her smile. "I know, I know. Goku is your man. You've been saying that since you guys started dating." Now, looking Chichi in the eye, she continued, "But listen, I know that he's the one for you, but try to let loose. He's going off to train for the marines, and you're going to be here. Something will change."

Honestly, though, Bulma couldn't help but wonder how they couple had been able to last this long. They had begun to date back in their 8th grade year. Now, almost 5 years later, they were still together. In that time, Bulma had gone through most of the guys at the school. To her, being together that long with one person was insane, an idea that made her cringe.

"Hey, I will not let loose. I love Goku, and he loves me! We have already promised each other that we will marry one another. That's the most absurd idea I've ever heard. You were the one who wanted to have a room with guys. I would've been happy with an all girls dorm." Chichi said sharply, frowning at the thought.

The heiress chuckled, patting her friends shoulder. "I know. I also think that the idea of having a man that serves our country is absurd."

* * *

Chichi couldn't get the conversation out of her head. She was sure, with every part of her, that she and Goku would always be together. They have had their fights, of course, and their doubts. They've had conversations about what might happen once Goku was gone most of the time. It still hadn't changed the one thing that held them together: The love that they shared for each other.

She honestly wished that the guys were ugly. Not because she thought that if they were attractive that she would have to fight the temptation, which was definitely not the case. It was because she wanted Bulma to regret ever choosing this type of rooming. Bulma Briefs was a very persuasive woman, and had dragged Chichi down. It escaped her mind how she even agreed.

In about a month, she will be able to reunite with her man for a couple of days. She was already missing him. Missing how his hair felt when she ran her fingers through it. How his muscles rippled beneath her touch. How he would whisper her name against her throat. His passionate kisses, and his comforting hugs. All that and his charismatic personality. She felt empty at the space that was between them.

Bulma didn't know why someone would want to marry a person who could be taken away in a second. Chichi didn't know exactly why either, except for the fact that the only answer was love. Chichi would marry him, knowing that because he meant the world to her. She had faith in him that he would make it through. Love didn't take the terror away from the thought that he could die.

With a passion, the raven haired beauty wished that Bulma would understand. The bluenette needed to realize that she couldn't go on forever, going through men like used tampons. She wished that her friend would settle down. It was very unbecoming of her.

She could only wish.

* * *

The ride to the college was silent, and the two hours that it took to get there seemed to stretch on forever. It took Bulma everything she had not to bite her perfectly manicured nails, a habit she long since dropped. Her friend was lost in her own world, probably day dreaming about her love.

She couldn't help but be excited for the moment that she would meet the other guys. They just had to be cute. And good kissers. She planned on both of them. She had been without a man for about a month, and it was getting old. She needed to spice up her love life. By no means was she putting herself out as much as she had been dating. On the contrary, she was still a virgin. None of the guys were deemed worthy of it. Even though she wasn't as much of a romantic as Chichi was, she wasn't blind to giving it to whomever was hers at the time.

She still had her dignity. Many had thought she had. She couldn't blame them. The only guy that held her interest was taken.

Shaking that thought from her mind, she realized that they were finally here. The college that she had been dreaming of was now at her fingertips.

"Oh my! My girls are at college." Tears came to her mothers eyes. "We better get you up to your room."

* * *

They were finally alone after an hour of bearing her moms babbling. Pictures had been taken, and they were a lot. To Bulma's disappointment, the men hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey! They aren't here! lets grab our beds and establish our side before they do!" It was a total Chichi thing to say and do. To that, Bulma had to roll her eyes.

"Alright." With that said, they went to work settling into the room. Total Chichi like, said woman had plain blue bedding, and white pillows to go with it. Her spot was neat and tidy. On her nightstand was a picture of her and Goku, looking happy. It was too sappy. Chichi was on top of his back, goofy smiles lit on there face. Those smiles showed that they were madly in love. That sent a pang of jealousy down her spine.

Bulma's, on the other hand, was a work of art. Her bedding was deep red with a palet of red hues for pillows. Some were heart shaped, and some were regular. Her black teddy sat in the nook of her pillows. Above her bed was a picture of the Periodic table. Like a normal person would, Bulma had a picture of her and her family in a homemade rainbow frame made with string. Unlike Chichi's, who's was a plain and simple frame.

She had no time to plop down on her bed before her guests arrived. As the men walked in, even Chichi had a shocked expression on her flawless face.

_"I'm gonna love this year." _Bulma sighed, falling onto her bed.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Goku**

* * *

Goku waited patiently in line with the other men, making conversation with his best friend who had followed him in his dream of fighting for his country. "I can't believe I actually went through with this."

Goku chuckled, looking down at the man, who had an anxious look gracing his features. "Chill, Krillin, just stay with me. It will be alright."

The short bald man watched Goku with careful eyes. The man had no fear, and was being silly, like usual. No tension could be detected. "Easy for you to say. You actually have a chance. " Krillin retorted.

Just as Goku came up with a reply, a booming voice quieted all noise, straightening everyones backs. "ATTENTION!"

All eyes ventured towards the commanding voice in unison. Krillin was quavering. Goku still had confidence with the way he stood. His chest was puffed out, not so much to make it seem like her was cocky, but enough to show that he was all business.

A line of officers and the like marched out, and to where the stood directly in front of the newbs. Stopping in deadly unison, they turned together, facing forward. A man stepped forward, looking as if he was in command. He had a build similar to Goku's, but much more compact, and quite a bit shorter. His hair was in a buzz cut, and had a widows peak. His black orbs searched the room around him, with a hardness in them. "I am Assistant Commandant Vegeta. I am the second in command, and will be introducing you to others."

With that, a man stepped forward. "This is officer Tien." The man stepped back. Another on came forward. He was much shorter than the guy before him, but much similar in looks.

"This is Officer Chiaotzu." The man stepped back, the next stepping forward. "This is Officer Eighteen."

A whistle came from the crowd, triggering the last man to step out of line and scowl. He was similiar in looks to her. "I am Officer Seventeen, and I will not stand for that. WHO WHISTLED?"

The woman's face stayed in a bored look as the room stayed silent. She stepped back.

Seventeen took a menacing step forward, opening his mouth to say something again. But what came out wasn't his own words. "Officer Seventeen! Get the hell back in line!" A deep voice boomed, prompting the man to step back. Vegeta saluted the large man.

"Sir! Permission to fall in!"

The leader saluted back. "Permission granted, Assistant Commandant Vegeta!"

Vegeta became one with the line of others in command, blending in.

Looking around, the new presence cut a look to Krillin. "You! Baldy!, Step forward!"

As Krillin came forward, wobbling, he knew he was caught.

It seemed to take him forever, so the commander decided to introduce himself. "I am Commandant Piccolo, to be clear. Am I making myself clear?"

That prompted a 'yes sir!' from everybody.

It was then that Krillin reached his destination.

"Why did you whistle?"

_"What did I just get myself into?"_

* * *

**AN: Well, that was fun to write!**

**Well, who are the two guys that are now room mates with the girls? And why did it catch the attention of the faithful Chichi?  
And what's going to happen to poor ol' Krillin?  
**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**If I made any mistakes, feel free to tell me! If you want to share ideas, feel free to share with me! Sorry bout the cliffy! I had to do that.  
I have many plans for this story. I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I thank all those who reviewed. I will get started on this second chapter right away... after I thank my reviewers here.**

**foxstarkiller: Thanks for being the first reviewer. Thanks for showing me the mistake that I had made. I think you are awesome for your continual support.**

**LVRTrunksnVegeta: As I replied, the other person, who you will find out about now in this chapter, caught Chichi's attention. You wanna know who and why? Read on to find out :) I give you kudos for your correct guess on the first guy. And yes, poor Krillin. I have plans for him. They do not include bashing, because I love Krillin. I just wanted to start the idea of that pairing for in future chapters. **

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you want more. Here you go!**

**VBFTW: Thanks for the review! Here is another one for you!**

**Well, now that those are done, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Why did you whistle?"

Krillin had to clear his throat multiple times before he could even try his hand at speaking. "I-I don't know, sir!"

Silence followed after. Commandant Piccolo probed the bald mans black orbs intently. His gaze was intense, and Krillin had to clench his butt cheeks to keep from crapping himself. It felt as if an eternity had passed before the cool man in front started to pace away from the culprit.

Krillin could feel many gazes burning holes into his back. He breathed in deeply, then exhaled, trying to calm his nerves. So far, the clenching couldn't cease. Not just yet.

"Drop and give me," at that point, Commandant Piccolo looked at Officer Eighteen, "however many Eighteen decides to give you." With that, he addressed the rest of the men and women. "For all of you, keep this in mind before you decide to get on one of ours bad sides."

"Drop and give him one hundred." The feminine yet bored voice of Eighteen commanded. Almost immediately, Krillin dropped, starting in the down position. He came up, and then down. He continued to do so before Eighteen's voice was cleared. "Did I say start? And I want you to do them on my count. Start over."

* * *

"Why hello!" The deep voice of the first man bellowed, extending his muscular arm. "My name is Yamcha! And a beautiful lady like yours should be?" He stood there for a moment, Chichi completely ignoring him, staring right past him at the other man. He followed her gaze to the other guy, and then got it. He pulled back, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry if I'm interrupting you."

"Hey!" My name's Bulma! Nice to meet you, Yamcha!" The bluenette exclaimed, jumping over to the long haired male. He had a scar extending from right above his eye, all the way to half way down his cheek. Yamcha's eyes lit up as the more attractive woman popped out in front of him.

_"This is more like it!" _He thought to himself, taking the blue eyed beauties hand, shaking it firmly.

"Hey beautiful. How about we go and have a drink. Just you and I?" He suggested, hoping that she would say yes. He felt instantly attracted to her. She reminded him vaguely of his ex, Maron.

"Sure. I have nothing important that I'm doing right now." Bulma tried to tone down her excitement, but failed slightly. She hooked her bare arm into his, leading him out of the room.

This seemed to snap Chichi back into reality. "Hey! They just got here! And what about me?" She waited a moment, slumping onto her bed. They were gone. She was now stuck in the room with another man that looked intimidating. Somehow, though, he had caught her attention. It was crazy to to her with that in mind. She belonged with Goku.

Silence enveloped the room, no one wanted to break it. The Bulky man walked around, situating stuff into its place. He had long black hair, like the fellow man that was with her friend. His eyes were black, and he was toned.

Chichi couldn't take the silence anymore. "Hey, my name is Chichi. Yours would be?" She asked this with out even moving from her spot. She jumped as the mans eyes slowly met hers. It took him a moment to answer.

"Broly."

The raven haired woman could already tell that he was the strong silent type.

"_Unlike Goku, who can never really stop his talking."_ Chichi thought, going into a dream like state.

* * *

"Up." Eighteen commanded, making him hold this pose. This would be his 99th push up, with one more to go. His arms were wobbly, and he felt as though he would collapse at any moment.

A few moments later she told him down.

"_One more, Krillin, just one more." _He chanted to himself. He was losing faith though.

"Up!" Was followed fast with a, "Down!"

Krillin collapsed onto the hard floor, thanking the lord above for it.

"Now, back in line." Commandant Ordered. The man had a bald head and had dark skin. Scars ran down the length of both his arms, all in a faint pinkish color.

Krillin wasted no time getting back to his spot, brushing against Goku. As he caught a glimpse of the man, he saw that Goku was smiling faintly. He didn't have it in him to get mad.

"Now, take into account that any problems will be held with this type of punishment. This time, though, he was gone easy on. Officer Eighteen usually makes people suffer harder. Now, who in here thinks that they are going to be the strongest people?" Piccolo paced back and forth.

Goku elbowed Krillin softly, telling him to keep his mouth shut. Krillin happily obliged.

_"She was going easy on me? Why? Does she do this to everyone who is new? Or just me? What's happening?" _The short mans brain went into overdrive, thinking about all the possibilities. _"Maybe I'm just over thinking things."_

Krillin felt Goku nudge him softly, telling him to keep quiet. Krillin happily obliged. He felt sorry for the man who actually happily obliged to actually _say_ something. Not to say that he didn't enjoy seeing someone else have to do push ups. The man had to do two hundred push ups under the command of Officer Tien. He knew now not to get on that guy with the third eye tattoo on his forehead's bad side.

* * *

Goku spaced out after the man hit his 40th push up. His mind wandered to Chichi, and how she was doing. After all these years, he felt as though they were still in their honey moon phase. She meant the world to him. He would do anything for her. She was the only reason that he joined the Marines. He would fight for her freedom. That was what he was here for. He also loved to fight. It was his passion. Though he was a gentle soul, he could and would throw a punch. He was known for winning every single one of them too.

He wondered if she was faring well without him. He tried hard not to break for not seeing her. He missed her. He missed her gentle touch, the way she ran her fingers through his hair, the way she moaned when he whispered her name against her throat. Her beautiful, long, smooth neck. She was much shorter than he was, and he loved it that way.

He had their future planned out. She knew it too, and had her say in it. She knew that they were going to get married in the future. But what she didn't know, was that he was going to propose to her when they met back up when he was done with his training. She really didn't know about that. He could imagine the look that would come upon her face when he popped the question..

Her beautiful brown eyes would light up and get really big, and she would give him the biggest hug that she could attempt. Really though, he couldn't imagine what she'd do. That was the beauty of it. She surprised him with everything that she did. Not everything was the same when it came to his Chichi. He did know that their future held many beautiful things. All the kids that she wanted, the money that he would get after retirement that would help their kids go through collage and become what they wanted. Most of all, him and Chichi would have a happy life.

They did fight, that never passed him, but it never fazed him. It was healthy to have arguing in a relationship. It was key in one. That Goku did know. He wanted to have those fights with her, those rough moments. The good were what mattered. He truly did want everything that mattered in a relationship. He mostly wanted the world for Chi. She made his childhood memories somehow fade away. All that he had been through.

His parents had died in a car accident when he was just a baby, soon after, his grandpa Gohan adopting him. Goku treated his grandfather with hatred and was rude. He never followed rules, and cussed. He was a badass. All that changed though, when the woman of his dreams had came into his life. With her, everything changed for the better. He soon followed rules, never cussed, and ceased being a hard head, and became a goofball. He changed for her.

She got him through the time when his grandpa died. Goku was at school when his grandpa Gohan was in the house, all alone, watching TV. A robber broke into the house and had smashed Gohan's face in with a baseball bat. It made Goku really think about how he treated that good old soul. He did nothing but hurt the man that had raised him, never raising a hand towards the delinquent. He had always treated the young teen with kindness. He had welcomed the new and changed Goku that had appeared. Goku only wished that he had been much more kind.

Gohan had taken them on their dates, chaperoning them for the first year until Goku had gotten a car. He trusted the boys judgment. That was the man that the raven haired man wanted to become. He wanted to be honorable and wanted to kill people with kindness. All that wouldn't have been possible without Chichi. She coaxed him out of the depression that had put him out of commission for a time.

He loved her with all he had, and that was never going to change.

"Men!" The deep, edgy tone of Commandant Piccolo cut through his thoughts. "We will not have any of this crap. You all are nothing until you prove that you are something. You will not survive with this cocky attitude that most of you seem to have." He paused, searing the group with his intense gaze. "There will be no whistling. There will be no proud people. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" The men shouted.

"I can't hear you!"

"YES SIR!"

"Okay, men, listen up!"

_"You make this worth it, Chi."_

* * *

"So, Bulma," Yamcha said, buying the lady another drink, "what do you say that we kiss?"

Bulma frowned, becoming pissed. "The hell? We only just met!" She punched him hard.

He held his hands up in mock defense. "Just kidding!" Well, he was half kidding. _"I had to try!"_

She grew sweet again. "Okay. I hope you are. You are a really cute man, and it would be lovely, but I'm not ready now." She had a different feeling about this man than she did with any at her school. His hard core flirting was actually getting to her. Her heart had fluttered when he had asked that. She really wanted to, but she didn't want to come off as a whore. She was going to make him work for it.

He really hoped that she wouldn't pass him off as a bastard. For some reason, he wanted to stay with her for awhile. Not forever, but long enough to figure everything out about her. She piqued his interest. More so than any other had. "You do wanna make out with me! Admit it." He made a kissy face at her.

She pouted, slapping him away. She was secretly enjoying it though.

_"This is going to be a fun year!"_

* * *

**AN: Welp, another chapter. Took me most of today to write it.  
Is Bulma going to learn what love is this quickly? Is Krillin really going to make it? Is Goku? And what is Broly's part in all of this?  
Find out in the next chapter! (Or not:p)**

**Thanks for everything and reading! Until next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, I got a great amount of reviews for last chapter. I'm glad that you all like it! Seeing that all who reviewed gave me the same response that I had been hoping for, I will start by explaining some of the things by answering your reviews.**

**elianni: How you knew it was going to be Broly was beyond me, but I give you kudos for that. I am glad that you like this story, and I hope you continue to read and review!**

**LVR4TrunksnVegeta: Broly will have a big part in this fic. I have reasons for putting him in here. Yes, to answer your other question. Vegeta will meet Bulma when Goku comes home to meet Chichi. As I also said, it will be awhile before they actually get together. You know who is going to be in the way for some time. It's all part of my master plan. I was hoping that you couldn't wait for more. Thanks :)**

**foxstarkiller: You are welcome! My goal in life is to be nice to everyone. If it weren't for the reviews, then I wouldn't have the will to write. You guys deserve it. My plan is for Eighteen and Krillin to get together sometime. She went easy on him because she was vaguely interested. I'll say one thing: she likes to make her brother mad. What's going to happen with him and Chichi? You'll see. Vegeta's part in all of this will become apparent in future chapters. If this goes the way I want it to, Vegeta will learn as much as Bulma will. I will keep up the good work. Thanks!**

**Liaana: I know. I didn't think anybody would. One person did, and that's awesome! I hope you continue to read and review! It keeps me going! personally, I do love the Goku and Chichi pairing, but not the way Chichi acts. So I toned down her bitchieness a bit and spiced up other traits. I haven't put them all in here yet, so be looking forward to seeing what I have added/subtracted from her personality. Thanks for your review!**

**VBFTW: Thanks for the review! As I explained, you'll just have to see. Oh, and Broly will. That's inevitable. I was hoping that someone would read that part! I thought it would get some laughs out of people. Thanks for pointing out the mistakes! I have corrected them, and I hope they are better now! Thanks for the review again!**

**WWingWisher: I'm glad that you loved it! I will give you an update, and here it is! Thanks for pointing that out. I was always wondering about how to spell each. It makes me wonder why Krillin even named his child after his ex. That's why she's now Yamcha's ex instead of his. I fixed it for you. Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to read and review!**

**Now that's out of the way, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"This needs to be put here... and that needs to be put there..." Chichi mumbled to herself, straightening a picture that she had hung above her bed. She stepped back, taking a moment to look at her master piece. She had spent the day hanging up pictures of her childhood around her spot in the dorm. She stood back further, using both thumbs and pointer fingers as a camera. With her tongue sticking out, she studied, making sure that all was as it should be. She caught a crooked picture out of the corner of her eye.

"That's not right." She murmured, stepping forward to fix it. As she was about to fix it, she heard the distant sounds of bells ringing, signaling that another hour had been through. Her head shot to the window. "They've been out for two hours. How long will they be gone?" She hook her head. Se smiled faintly as she recalled that her friend was a social butterfly. She loved the thought of new and cute boys. "That Bulma, always finding someone else. But did she have to leave me?" She went back to work with the thought bouncing around in her head. That was when she caught a glimpse of the picture that she sought to fix.

She went to work on fixing it, spacing out. It was a picture of her before she had moved to her new life. She was posing in front of a palace, with her arm around her fathers waist. Her father was a portly man, with thick glasses. He had on thick robes, and her mother was on the mans back, holding up two fingers behind her fathers head. They all were grinning huge, happy in that moment.

She lived in England before this, and she was the daughter of the Ox King. Her mind wandered back to that era in time. She was in her seventh grade year of school, and was one of the most popular girls. She didn't gain that status because she was rich: everybody there was filthy rich. She was popular because of her charming attitude and how friendly she was towards other people. It was hard to believe that people of such status were nice, and thought of such nice people in that way, but it was true.

She had it good there. So why move to a different place, to another continent? She had to. It started as a foreign exchange to a permanent thing in the space of two months. She had came to the states, leaving her friends behind, leaving everything behind that she held so dearly to her heart. The plush land.. the great family that she had... She had given up on going back totally when she fell in love with Goku. In the months that followed, he had stolen her heart.

He used to be the bad boy; the very guy that threw punches for no reason. He was rude to his grandfather, and had disobeyed all the rules. She had always, before that, tried to avoid those kinds of guys. All throughout eighth grade, he had been trying to get her attention. At first, they were all ignored. He had been a wild child, trying to impress her with his bad attitude.

After she had chewed him out for hitting this scrawny kid, one that had done nothing to deserve it (and moved away for that fact) , Goku had really seemed to listen to her. He started to realize that to get her respect, he had to change for the better. So, after that, he had changed his tactics, acting like he was trying to be more considerate to others. She had become interested in him after that. She asked him to escort her to the ice cream shop, and things went on from there.

After a month had gone by, Goku really had a change in heart. He soon stopped acting like he was a better person than he actually was. He just started doing. He had told her that one day. He really changed because of the kindness that she had shown a little kid, who had stole money from her. She even let him have it, letting him off with a warning. It had shown him what life could be like.

When her family heard that she wouldn't return, her freshman year of high school, they had requested her back to her birth place, bringing the man who had captured her heart. The first break that they'd got from school, was when they flew to England immediately. With arguing and tears, and farewells, she came back, living up until now in the states.

She did miss her parents and friends, but her life was with Goku, and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

This is what he needed.

One long walk in the fresh air. That should have done him good. But as he walked back up the winding sidewalk to the looming school, he realized that it hadn't. It all still came rushing back to him.

He should have been the one to have her, not that annoying pest that had her. His mood rose with the dark thoughts that flooded his mind. What he'd do to the man if he ever saw him again. The woman had talked to him the most before the man took her. Just when someone had the nerve to actually be nice to him arrived, he had to swoop in and take her. Change her.

Well, not for the worse, but not necessarily for the better, either. When she had crossed his path, she said hi, smiled, but then was on her way, smiling at another man. Which angered him.

Broly stomped up the stairs, not even bothering to take the elevator. Walking down the long hallway of dorms, full of people laughing and getting ready, he remembered the very reason he had rushed out of that room. Why did she have to choose the low life over him? Of all things, why did she fall in love with the very man that had contributed to Broly moving to anther school.

Upon entering the room, he instantly found that girl, the one who had stolen his heart, lost in space, probably thinking about that very man he despised.

* * *

She smiled, remembering the one christmas that her and Goku had sent over in England.

"I don't think that those two will be back any time soon." The rough voice said in a quiet tone, still managing to startle Chichi from her thoughts. Jumping, she turned to face him. In that moment, she felt as though it was deja vu, like she had known him at a point.

With a hand over her pounding heart, she opened her mouth to answer. "Oh dear. You startled me, Broly." She soon recovered, now smiling. He looked a bit mad, which didn't phase her. Maybe he was mad that their room mates had not arrived back yet. "It's only been two hours."

He gave her a quizzical look, making her blush. "It's six. Well past the two hour mark, Chichi."

Looking at the clock, Chichi realized that he was telling the truth. Giggling to herself, she remembered what had made the time pass. "Oops." _"When were they going to get back?"_

"It may take awhile." He said, as if he could read her thoughts. "Hey, do you want to take a walk with me?"

She felt her face get hot. "Sure. I've nothing better to do, so might as well." Gathering her stuff, she followed him out of the room, locking it behind them. As she followed him, she couldn't quite put her finger on why his presence felt so familiar, like they had been in this situation before.

* * *

"It's a beautiful day out, don't you think, Broly?" Chichi asked out of the blue, only to get a grunt. Maybe that was his was of saying yes. Silence fell upon the couple. Many trees aligned either side of the sidewalk that they walked on, the sun peeking down through the leaves. Birds could be heard from every direction. The singing that they sung to each other soothed the mind of Chichi. She grew comfortable in the silence.

As the walk progressed, the raven haired woman caught the movement of a big tree, seemingly dabbed right in the middle of the place. Her eyes went wide. Broly stopped walking. Looking at him, Chichi became confused. "Why did we stop?" She asked softly, oblivious to the fact that she was the one who stopped first..

He was now gazing at the tree. "You stopped first."

Looking back at the tree, Chichi had the urge to sit beneath it. "Hey, let's go sit."

Before he knew it, she was pulling him over there, plopping right down. He just stood there, gazing at her.

"Come on, silly! sit down. Relax." She coaxed. He really looked like he needed it. She patted the ground next to her, waiting expectantly.

He could drown in her brown eyes if he didn't watch where he was going. He couldn't resist, and sat down with another grunt.

The thought of him being familiar once again shot to her mind. To think about it, even the name Broly seemed to sound familiar. The words shot out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Do I know you?"

He grunted, looking away. Of course she didn't remember him. Which wasn't her fault; he had grown. He used to be a scrawny boy, but when he had moved, he decided that he was going to change, to make Chichi see what she was missing. He worked out a lot, and had became one fine young man in his time apart from her and to all who bullied him.

A hand fell upon his shoulder. Tearing his eyes off of what his mind wanted him to focus on, he fell into the beauties eyes. "Seriously. It feels like I've known you for awhile." Her eyes were wide, and he could see the honest expression in them. His heart thumped at the thought of her actually having the faintest clue that she has know him for awhile.

Damn those eyes that he could get lost in. He gave in. Sighing, he opened his mouth to speak. "You do know me. I know you. We know each other." He looked away again, becoming uncomfortable. He moved around a bit.

"How?" Her melodic voice reached his ears. She had said that quietly.

"School. When you first moved here." He answered bluntly.

She gasped. Even that sound was music to his ears. "I remember you! Very clearly now! I'm glad that I can breathe knowing that I'm not being paranoid!"

What surprised him the most was when she threw herself against him, clenching hard. The breath whooshed out of him. Not for the fact that she physically took it out of him from the hug, but for the fact that she was so enthusiastic about it. He tensed up. As she held him longer, he relaxed. All to soon, she was pulling away. He could feel the loos of warmth of the contact.

"Yes. How have you been?" He asher her, actually feeling the need to talk more to her.

"I've been good! I graduated, and I'm here! You? You look so different!" Her smile was ear to ear. He cracked a smile.

"Good. After I moved, I started to work out. People started to treat me differently too." His full attention was now on her.

"I can tell. Have you found yourself a girlfriend? I bet that you have been through many."

"Well, only one, but that only lasted for a week before I, along with twenty-seven other guys found out that she'd been cheating on us. You?" The last part came out of his mouth before he could stop it. He mentally cursed himself. _"Why'd you have to go and say that?"_ He scolded himself.

His heart beat with rage as her eyes became dreamy.

_"Still in love with him, I see."_ His mind hissed, his fists clenching.

"Nope, only Goku. He really has changed since you last saw him!" She told Broly.

_Breathe in..."_

"I love him with all my heart." She continued.

_"Breathe out..."_

When he remained quiet, she looked over, only to see him look royally pissed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He opened his mouth to let out what was inside when he got interrupted.

Ac couple waked by, stopping. All of a sudden, two people who looked very familiar, one a bluenette, and the other a raven long haired man blurred over to them, cutting Broly off.

"Bulma! Yamcha!" Chichi exclaimed, surprised to see them. She stopped right in her track when the bluenette opened her mouth to speak: she barreled into Broly.

"BROLY!" The _very_ unfamiliar female screeched, giggling profusely. Chichi looked again at the guy, realizing that he looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey, Maron." Broly replied in a monotone voice.

"Where's Yamcha?" She sang, her voice already getting annoying.

"He's on a date." Broly pulled the overly friendly girl off of him. He looked over to the other guy. The guy who looked vaguely like Goku.

Seeing the looks that he was getting, the other guy waved. "Hey, my name if Raditz, and I am a professor here."

* * *

**AN: Well, longer than my others, thats for sure. I wrote this chapter on these two to actually set out a little of Broly's back ground, and a bit of Chichi's. It was my intent to do so. I hope you guys got a better feel about these two.  
Oh my! the surprises! Raditz is a professor!  
What is Nappa going to be, one would ask?  
Don't make Chichi cheat on Goku, you say!  
What's going to happen next, you wonder?  
All in the next chapter! (Maybe :))**

**Thanks to all who reviewed again! And to all who read! Loves y'all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I want to start with the amazing reviews I have gotten. I loved that you guys enjoyed though!**

**foxstarkiler: Thanks! I promise, I wont. Okay, well, I told you that Broly had a crush on Chichi. Raditz and Maron, sadly, aren't together. (I honestly don't know why I said sadly) Yeah. There might be something between them, but I don't know yet. Might be. I'll get to them hopefully in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**elainni: I didn't quite get what you were saying. Did you mean that you didn't like Chichi? The thought of Bulma and Vegeta together? For right now, Maron means big trouble. Thanks for the review.**

**LVR4TrunksnVegeta: Nappa, whom I will introduce in this chapter (Hint hint) will be something. (You'll just have to find out) Ya never know, Maybe, maybe not. It's my plan to get you guys killed with the suspense. I will have quite a few OC's in this fic. I'm glad you can't wait for more. Thanks for the review!**

**Liaana: Yes, Broly does like Chichi. My goal is for drama to appear. I just have to get some of the back stories out of the way. What won't surprise you is that he's very much in character in this fic. Thanks! Here is your next update! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Nerd Nation Unite: Welcome! Well, those two, I will get to in either this chapter, or the next. As for Vegeta, I'll get to him in this chapter also. Thanks for all three reviews!**

**VBFTW: I hope you would have! Thanks! Here's another one! And you're welcome for the shout outs. **

**sho'nuff1985: I will! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Guest: Here another one is! Hope you enjoy it.**

**That concludes the reviews for the third chapter. Now, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note: This may be a shorter chapter. Just so you guys know.**

* * *

"Assistant Commandant Vegeta," Commandant Piccolo barked, standing in front of the short soldier, "tell your story!"

With a steely face, Vegeta came forward, cutting a glare at all the new people. _"Why do I have to tell this blasted story every year?" _He grumbled to himself, before taking a breath. "You guys know my name. What you will not know, is my back story. And to be clear, I don't like any of you, so don't try to kiss ass." He nodded at the silence in the room, continuing, "I lived in a small town, and I was the son of a priest. The rest of my people, who basically lived in the church like I had, were all alike; we all had the strict belief that our religion was the only one. Our way was the only way."

Vegeta had fibbed a little on that. He didn't like to tell people the fact that he his father hadn't been a priest, but had been the second in command for the small KKK group that they had at that time. Lord Frieza was the one who had assembled it."_Lord, my ass." _ He seethed.

"We went around, smashing other people down, if they didn't believe in what we did. We were kind of guilty of taking down others who didn't share our beliefs." He continued.

They were forced mindlessly to serve Frieza to bring down all of the people that he didn't like. They had gone through many, thinking nothing but what they were taught.

"And then, one day, we got discovered by the army, and then all was shut down. I got my second chance when I had gotten offered a spot in the Marines." He stepped back, clarifying that he was done with his speech.

Although the explanation had been a short one, Vegeta was the only one, besides the others, that there was more to the story than that. It wasn't the army that had discovered them. It was because Lord Frieza had bombed the whole squad, killing them off. Vegeta had been in another place, spending time away from all the sporadic killing that he had to endure.

Being in the Marines was just something that had struck his fancy. Well, it was a better option than being put in prison. When he had traveled back, along with his buddy Nappa, the FBI had been swarming the place. Before they could sneak away, the two had been snatched up, and taken into custody. To avoid prison, they both had to go to military school for the rest of their schooling. They had only been children then.

At the end of that road, they could have chose to either go into any branch of the military, or had the other choice of being their own person. That's right: a free person. Vegeta had devoted his time to the Marine corp. because he felt as though he needed to make up for all the wrong that he had done in his childhood. Only the people that he considered close to him knew the real background story.

He still loathed the person who killed his father, and the people that he had called family. He wanted revenge, and he was still planning that part.

* * *

"Don't you think that you guys have had enough drink for the night?" A bald man next to the couple beside him asked. He was observing very intently the two, who were going about, taking a gulp of whatever they ordered, and sucking each others faces.

The long haired man pulled back, eyes catching the man who had spoke. "No, sir," Yamcha said, words slurring, "we have not."

The large man smiled to himself as Yamcha took to smooching the feisty blue haired woman. He knew the guy, but it hadn't sunk int yet for the drunk. Right as he thought this, the young man whipped around, eyes focusing.

"Nappa! What are you doing here?" Yamcha's words were almost incoherent, so Nappa had to ask him again what he had said.

"Come again? I can't understand you with all the drinking that you apparently had enough of yet." He grinned, showing his white teeth. The two had crossed each others paths before. While at the military schools that he had went to, he had known the young mans father. His father was the principal there. Nappa had to endure the boys immature ways for a bit.

"I said. WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?" Nappa flinched when the spit came flying directly at his face. Wiping it off, he put his large hand around the back of Yamcha's neck, gently squeezing it.

"Man, you need to stop. You know that your father doesn't like this." Nappa and Yamcha's father has became buddies when Nappa had instantly taken a like to the new experiences around him. He had thought that the childhood that he had went through was a bit obscene for his liking. With the things that were taught to him, he realized that the morals that Lord Frieza has pounded into them were wrong.

A scared look came to Yamcha's dark eyes. "I will stop." Was all he said, turning to apologize to the girl beside him.

_"Probably just another girl to play with for the time being." _Nappa thought. He studied how the pair interacted. The bluenette, named Bulma, started to yell.

_"I'll give it about a week." _

* * *

**AN: Well there's another chapter. sorry for the wait. I hope you all liked it, and hope to hear some feedback.  
I'v introduced Nappa, but what does he do in this fic?  
What will happen next?  
Find out in the next chapter!**

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. I will make it longer next time, I promise. Thanks for reading! See ya next time.**


End file.
